Naruto vs Cheese
by Soliciter
Summary: What would happen if Cheese joined the Akatsuki? You will have to read to find out! Note: asking questions about how Cheese does things will only lead to pain.
1. Chapter 1

_If you have ever watched "Foster's Home for Imaginary friends" then you will realize how funny this story will be. Just remember Cheese._

_If not, most people might have not, Cheese is this character that can seem to get into every room, doesn't understand any form of science, and walks anywhere he wants yelling "GOTTA GO!". He constantly asks for chocolate milk all the time despite being allergic to it. He thinks flower pots are cups and if he doesn't get what he wants then he unleashes and ear piercing scream that will annoy you so fast that you will run for the nearest bomb shelter. That is Cheese in a nut shell. Well he is a nut shell..._

_Don't ask how Cheese got there. Kisame just died and it takes part in Naruto part 2._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything remotely related to it. If I did then why would I write this? But I am not that lucky._

Itachi walked down the path followed by a short yellow thing. It was in Akatsuki clothes.

"HHHHH! Where are we going!" Cheese almost yelled.

"To Konoha." Itachi replied.

"HHHHH! Are we almost there!" Cheese shouted.

"Like I said 5 minutes ago, we will get there when we get there." Itachi replied trying to keep his cool.

"Soooooo...when will that be!" Cheese yelled as annoyingly as possible.

"I don't know." Itachi was on the edge.

"HHHHH! Where are we going!" Cheese yelled louder.

"That's it!" Itachi yelled turning on Cheese and activating his Mangekyou Sharigan.

Swords stabbed Cheese all over and fire burned his whole body. Cheese just sat there looking at Itachi.

"HHHHH! WEEEEEE!" Cheese yelled.

Itachi relaxed and let Cheese out. The problem was that Cheese didn't understand pain. Itachi had already tried to kill Cheese 6 times since they left. It would all be worth it though if they could get the Nine-Tails. Cheese had a knack for never getting hurt. He was always in the right place at the right time. Itachi hated it, but if Cheese started running off he was supposed to follow him.

"HHHHH! GOTTA GO!" Cheese yelled as loud as he could and took off.

"Here we go," Itachi muttered following Cheese.

_HHHHH=Cheese taking a big breath. He does this a lot before he talks._

_Will Cheese find Naruto? Will Itachi live through anymore of this torture? Will I find my ice cream cake? All will be answered in the next chapter._

_Reviews please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yet again, this is completely for fun._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. _

"GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO!" Cheese repeated without taking even a single breath.

Itachi followed trying to figure out why Cheese had to go. HE seemed to be just running aimlessly through the forest. Suddenly, Cheese stopped and turned around to face Itachi.

"HHHHH! I'm a horsy!" Cheese shouted happily.

Itachi literally tripped and fell off the tree, landing face first in the ground.

"Bada DA! Badadadadadadadadada DA DA DUH!" Cheese shouted while he pranced around in a circle.

Must not strangle self, Itachi repeated in his head.

"NOW YOUR A HORSY!" Cheese had somehow gotten up into the tree and pounced on Itachi.

"Get off of me you yellow freak!" Itachi yelled at Cheese as he pushed him off.

"HARGH!" Cheese unleashed the loudest, most ear piercingest, annoying scream Itachi had ever heard.

Blood flowed out of Itachi's ears as he struggled to run away from the sound.

"Can I have some chocolate milk?" Cheese appeared in front of Itachi.

Itachi tripped, again, and landed on his face, again.

"Where do you want me to get you some chocolate milk in the middle of a forest!?" Itachi said as he stood up. His face was getting bloody and his clothes were getting dirty.

"HHHHH! I want some choooooooc....olate milk," Cheese stated as if it wasn't obvious.

"Umm," Itachi searched around," yeah sure."

"HHHHH! YAY!" Cheese clapped happily.

Itachi saw a small pond. He broke a rock to form a cup and dipped it into the water. Then, he grabbed some ground and threw it into the cup. He then grabbed some poison ivy and grounded it into the mix. This should do the trick, Itachi smirked.

"Here you go," Itachi handed it to Cheese.

Cheese drank it all in one gulp. Then, he examined the cup and ate it to. After a few minutes, Cheese looked at Itachi and a huge grin came across his face.

"I want a Nine-Tails!" Cheese shouted and took of in the forest again.

Itachi landed flat on his face. He was starting to get used to it. That guy just ate a rock and poison ivy without even a wince, Itachi thought.

"GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO!" Cheese yelled as he ran with Itachi following.

_Okay, maybe I didn't answer any of the questions. I hope it was funny! _

_Next Chapter: Cheese fights Sakura/Naruto and Itachi fights Kakashi!_


	3. Naruto vs Cheese The winner is

_Okay, I am hoping there will be one more chapter after this, but as I promised the fight will start this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto or Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends._

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai had been sent out to investigate an uproar. They could hear some kind of shouting out in the distance, but couldn't make out what it was.

"GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! (Well you get it right?)"

Cheese ran right out into the clearing and sat there. Itachi, of course not as stupid, stayed back.

"Uh does that little thing have Akatsuki clothes?" Naruto asked.

"I guess, might as well attack it," Kakashi said obviously at a loss for words. "Be careful, he could be dangerous."

They all jumped out in front of Cheese. Sai quickly drew a snake that trapped Cheese. Sakura charged to try finishing Cheese.

"Hi kitty!" Cheese said to the snake as it squeezed him.

Sakura tripped and skid, on her face, all the way till she was right in front of Cheese.

"HHHHH! That hurts!" Cheese whined as Sakura pulled herself to her feet.

Then Cheese unleashed his secret move: a scream that sounded like 1000 pianos being played by 500 monkeys and 500 squirrels. I call it "Make-everyone-deaf-in-a-ten-thousand-yard-radius Jutsu."

Sakura and Sai flew back and each hit a tree, and broke through it, before falling down, defeated. Itachi fell out of the tree (for those of you keeping track: please tell me if and when it will start causing brain damage) and fell in plain view of Kakashi and Naruto.

"I got Itachi. You get that yellow thing," Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said before he leaped out at Cheese.

"HHHHH! I am a horsy!" Cheese shouted as he began frolicking around the pasture.

It was Naruto's turn to fall flat on his face.

"HHHHH! Why is everyone falling?! Does it taste good?!" Cheese asked.

"No," Naruto said as he picked himself up. "It's just you are so stupid we fall."

"HHHHH! OKAY!" Cheese shouted. "Can I have some...CHOCOLATE MILK!"

Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi, and just about every living and unliving soul in a five mile radius tripped and fell on their faces. Dang, Itachi thought, he is good.

As Naruto stood up, he found Cheese standing right in front of him. He is fast, Naruto thought.

"HHHHH! I want a nine tails!" Cheese whined as he poked Naruto's belly.

"Ok, I have had enough of you!" Naruto shouted back.

A clone popped up beside him and started forming Rasengan in his hand. After finishing forming it he looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"HHHHH! I want to do that to!" Whined the army of Cheeses.

Naruto fired off the Rasengan, blowing up a thousand or so of them. A bunch of pieces of cheese fell to the ground.

"Cheese clones?" Naruto fell on his face as he realized this.

He stood up and turned over to see that Kakashi had taken advantage of Itachi tripping (in response to the army of Cheese's cheese clones) and beaten him into the dirt.

"HHHHH! I want a nine tails!" Shouted the Cheese army as it swarmed over poor Naruto.

When they finally got of him, he was badly beaten. Cheese had just taken out three ninja without even breaking a sweat, knowing what he was doing, or thinking.

_Cheese defeats Naruto. Next Chapter will be shot (and possibly the end): Cheese vs. Kakashi._


	4. Cheese vs Kakashi

_This could be the last chapter and the shortest chapter. Or is it..._

Kakashi faced off against the yellow monster. He is a formidable opponent, Kakashi thought.

"HHHHH! I like cereal!" Cheese shouted as he charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped into the air. He looked up and saw Cheese above him. Cheese conjured up a giant bowl of cereal.

"HHHHH! CEREAL!!!!!" Cheese shouted as he threw it at Kakashi.

Kakashi used Chidori to break through the bowl and land safely on the ground.

"HHHHH! WEEEEE!" Shouted Cheese as he flew through the air.

Itachi, who had just stood up, tripped again.

"Hmm, he is trying to trick em into thinking that he is stupid," Kakashi said to himself.

"HHHHH! Now I am a horsy!" Cheese started frolicking around.

Itachi tripped. Kakashi tripped. Even Tsunade, back in her office, tripped.

"Now your a horsy!" Cheese suddenly appeared over Kakashi and jumped on his head.

Cheese pulled Kakashi's hair as hard as possible, as if riding a real horse. Cheese then, quite literally, ripped Kakashi's hair out. Kakashi, bald now, jumped away.

"You ripped out my hair..." Kakashi said as he looked at Cheese.

"HHHHH! I want some chocolate milk!" Cheese said....calmly.

(I put calmly. When somebody acts completely different then the universe intended, this happens:)

A black hole formed on Kakashi. It sucked him in and then the hole disappeared.

"HHHHH! YAY!" Cheese shouted.

"Now to kill you!" Cheese suddenly turned and faced Itachi.

Itachi saw a murderous intent in Cheese's eyes. Cheese activated his Sharingan and continued walking to Itachi.

"I hate you so much!" Cheese shouted at him.

Cheese pulled out a long sword and put it up to Itachi's neck.

"Ever since you gave me that rancid chocolate milk: I vowed to kill you!" Cheese said as he raised the sword.

"NO! CHEESE FORGIVE ME!" Itachi screeched as the sword came down on him.

_I lied! Just one more chapter!_


	5. The End?

_This is the last chapter. I may make more Naruto stories that have Cheese inside them, but this story is just about over._

"So did you sleep alright?" Seigetsu asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I had a dream about killing Itachi again," Sasuke smiled.

"I tortured him by putting him with some crazy guy. He probably had brain damage by the end of it," Sasuke said as he explained his dream.

"Was it as funny as the one where you had a squirrel kill him?" Seigetsu laughed.

"Way more funny," Sasuke joined in laughing.

From outside, Itachi stood behind his partner watching Sasuke and his team laugh.

"Okay, Cheese lets take him out." Itachi whispered.

"HHHHH! Okay! Can I have some chocolate milk?" Cheese asked.

_  
And so I end this story with Itachi tripping. Lets here it for my first finished story! WOOT! Thank you to all who thought this was funny! Review please! _


End file.
